deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans vs JonTron
Description Today two lazy, comedic and big boned combatants enter the ring. But only one will win. Intro Wiz: Comedians. Boomstick: Sometimes they're chubby. Sometimes they have something to do with games. And sometimes they have friends that shoot lasers. ' Wiz: Sans, the skeleton of judgment. '''Boomstick: And JonTron, the bird-loving gamer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE. Sans Wiz: Long ago, two races ruled the Earth.The humans, and the monsters. 'Boomstick: ''And everyone knows humanity sooooooo is peaceful when it comes to different races. ' ''(The sound of clashing and screaming is heard) '' Wiz: Out of fear, the humans started a war with the monsters. Winning the war, the monsters were put inside a mountain and kept there with a forcefield) '''Boomstick: I think our president would like to hire those guys for some other issues. Wait, what does this have to do with some skeleton? ' Wiz: Sans is a monster who lives down with the others. Known for his wit and laziness. '''Boomstick: Where he comes from, we really don't know. He and his brother just showed up. Wiz: There have been theories, some better than others. Boomstick: ''*Cough* Sansisness *Cough* '' Wiz: But we can't prove anything as fact right now. Anyways, one day a human fell down into the underground. Boomstick: You see, the human can be a good kid and be nice to everyone. But if the human wants to be a little naughty and slice up some people, well. ' Wiz: Sans works a lot of mysterious jobs. Hotdog Man, Comedian, and well...judge. '''Boomstick: And spoiler alert; if you like spilling monster blood and you meet up with Sans...let's just say- ' Sans: It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers ar blooming. On days like these, kids like you. S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L. '' (Sans's first attack plays) '''Boomstick: JESUS H. CHRIST! ' Wiz: Turns out Sans gets pretty angry when most of his species is horribly murdered. Sans may look like a witty skeleton on the outside, but if you can crack through his wit- '''Boomstick: DRAGONS COME OUT A SHOOT FUCKING LASERS AT YOUR FACE! Wiz: Those are called Gaster Blasters. Sans can summon as many as he wants at different sizes. Boomstick: Shooting lasers not enough for you? How about a bunch of bones coming out of the ground and fucking you up so much because they are deadly bones. Not enough for you? Well he can also control your soul and throw it all over the place. ' Wiz: Imagine how high his stats are. '''Boomstick: Let's check him. ' Sans: AT: 1 DF: 1, The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage. '' '''Boomstick: WHAT? He seemed to be killing me quite well earlier. ' Wiz: That what we like to call Karmic Retribution. '''TBC JonTron Wiz: The Internet is a weird yet wonderful place. Websites populate the internet with things that can be helpful or harmful. Boomstick: Speaking of websites. I saw this one site that was really weird. It was called the "Death Battle Fanon Wiki" I dunno what it is but it looks kinda cool. Wiz: One of the biggest sites on the internet is the video sharing website called YouTube. You can post videos of anything online. Boomstick: One of it's most famous content creators has to be a gamer named Jonathan Jafari. Wiz: In the early days of YouTube, someone known as The Angry Video Game Nerd was popular. The idea of sitting down and reviewing video games in a comedic way was very new. In 2010, Jon was inspired and decided to make his own show based on this idea. Boomstick: Before you call rip-off on Jon. He planned on doing both games and movies. He adopted a new name, JonTron. ' ''JonTron Intro plays '' Wiz: Now his first reviews were pretty basic. Nothing special. It wasn't until his review of Dinocity did fans notice JonTron was changing with each and every episode. '''Boomstick: By "changing" We mean he was going completely insane. The weirder the thing, the more extreme the reaction. A good example of this is when he was playing a game called Nightshade and found some odd text. ' Game'': Congratulations, you just won the Jeff and Paul Award for excellence in shopping centers. Actually, the crowbar snaps in two. Just Kidding! '' Wiz: His reaction was this: Jon: Fool me once, I'm mad. Fool me twice, how could you. FOOL ME THREE TIMES! You're officially that guy, okay. You know the one. You go to the bar and he's like "This suit is officially a Gorge Geovani, actually, my dad knows him." FUCK YOU! I AAAANNNNNNN'T HAVEN' THAT SHIT! TBC'' '' Poll Who are you rooting for? Sans JonTron Will Jon have this shit? (Bets) No, Jon ANNNNNNNN'T HAVEN' THAT SHIT! (Sans) Jon has this in the bag. Sans will be the deadest ***** he'll ever see. (Jon) Pre-fight Fight We open in Jon's house, room, apartment, whatever it is in New York. JonTron stands in front of his TV very confused. '''Jon: What the fuck am I looking at? It cuts to this on the TV. Jon: Alright if it's gonna mess with time and space like this, then so will I. Jon pulls out a clock from nowhere and throws it out the window. Jon: Yeah! No one ever loved that clock! Actually, I'm lying, it had a wife and two children that are gonna miss him now, and it's bad because daddy clock was the main money maker in the house and now the kid clock is gonna die from lack of meds. You can donate to a Gofundme in the description that will help abused clocks. Ya' know the one that doesn't exist. Suddenly, a rumbling is heard from Jon's door. Jon looks over at the door. A white laser then comes into the room and just misses JonTron. Jon: Um...That happened. A skeleton comes out of that door with one glowing blue eye. Sans: Heya. So, I heard that you were messing with time space. That's cool, and I'll let you do ya thing. But I I just have to tell you that doing stuff like that-'' A Gaster Blaster comes down and fires again. Jon gets out of the way. '"Jesus!"' ''Sans: -has some problems. '' Sans put his hands in his pockets. ''Sans: It's a beautiful day outside. Videos are being made, games are being played. On days like these, reviewers like you. S H O U L D B E B U R N I N -'' '''Jon: Hold it, hold it. I just don't know how to feel when a skeleton comes into my home and shoots lasers at me for throwing a clock.' Sans throw a bunch of bones at Jon. They all miss and hit the wall. Jon: Well fuck you too then. Jacques! Jacques: Overused character alert! Overused character alert! Jon: Well dude, you don't have to call me that. This is both of our house you know. Sans fires a giant Gaster Blaster at Jon. Jacques get's on JonTron's hand and fires a laser back. The beams hit each other and fight for superiority. FIGHT! Aftermath Category:Christianthepupbot Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years